The Doctor, the Model, and the Rock Star
by Ares-Artemis
Summary: Done!!! Joe-Mimi-Matt triangle, Sorachi, IzzyxYolei. Sorry to keep my readers waiting but it's here. Hope you're not disappointed with the ending. Go read!!! I should warn you, it's a lengthy ending. Have patience! Reviews!!!!
1. "Joe likes a girl!!" =>Tai and Davis

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Writing fanfics (and originals) are my main goals for this summer. 

**********

****

The Doctor, the Model and the Rock Star

Part I

"Are you okay?"

Joe looked at Tai, Izzy, Sora, and Davis. They were all looking at him, big questions on their faces asking, "Are you okay?"

He stuttered for a moment. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Why? Do I look like I'm not okay?"

Tai looked unsure about what his answer will be. "You don't look like you're okay."

"It's just that TK, Kari and the rest are taking long. I mean, you said two o' clock, right?" 

Tai shook his head. "I said two thirty."

"Yeah, and I came along because we were playing soccer," offered Davis.

Joe was surprised. "Then _what am I doing here_?!"

"You told us to come a half an hour early," reminded Sora. 

He looked at her, surprised again. "I _did_?"

Izzy closed his laptop. "Joe, you're quite strange lately. Is something wrong?"

The doctor examined his situation, both lately and at that moment. They were under a tree at a park near Highton View Terrace in Odaiba. This was a monthly meeting of the Digidestined, both new and old, to update each other on what's happening. There only five of them now, and soon the others would be arriving. Lately, Joe has been kind of confused about something. Izzy was his best friend among others, and he can't lie to him. 

"It's something on my head," he answered finally after a little while. "I'm just so confused."

"About what?" asked Tai.

Joe looked at his four friends in front of him. Tai and Sora were sitting against a tree, a couple of feet between the two of them. They were said to be having a relationship, but neither of the two really said anything.

"It's about a girl." 

No sooner did the word 'girl' come out did Tai _and_ Davis, who was kind of out of place to be doing so, started teasing him. 

"For real? All right, Joe!!! I never thought you'd ever like a girl! Is she as smart as you? Have you asked her out? I bet she turned you down! Ha ha!!! I thought you were afraid of girls! The only time I saw you with a girl was when—actually, I never saw you with a girl before! Ha ha ha!"

"That's kind of mean, Tai, Davis." That came from Sora.

"Sorry," was all Tai and Davis could say in a meek tone. They both returned to their teasing mode. "But, man! Joe! A _girl_! I bet your brother's rejoicing right now that finally he can teach you something out of academics!"

Joe looked at Tai in a straight face. "My brother's not exactly a babe magnet."

It was Sora who answered. "Still, though. Joe, you like a girl? What's her name? What is she like?"

"Oh, she's wonderful," Joe sighed. He was thinking of her face, that bright smile and her affectionate way of speaking. "She's just wonderful."

"Is she in any of your classes?" asked Izzy. No one really expected him to join in on the conversation, but, hey, the more the merrier.

"No."

"Is she smart?"

"Not particularly."

"Is she sporty?" That was Tai. "Does she like soccer?"

"I think she prefers more girly things, you know?"

"Is she as cute as Kari?" asked Davis, followed by the threat "Don't even think about hitting on my sister, Davis" by Tai.

"Definitely," was the enthusiastic answer from Joe.

"Is she nice?" asked Sora.

"Oh, yeah. Her smile could brighten up a room." Joe turned into a dream-like state. Thinking about her makes him feel… well, good, if he just had a moment or day.

"What's her name?" Tai, Izzy, Sora, and Davis prodded.

"Mimi."

TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody have been walking for a good fifteen minutes when they crossed pathways with Matt, fresh from his band's Japan-wide tour, and Mimi, who's visiting from New York. It was good to see them again. They haven't seen the two of them in the longest time. Matt is starting to be a big hit around Japan and lots of girls like him. Mimi was in line to be another successful model in New York.

The two were laughing as they walked and the four DigiDestined could only stare at them.

"Are they that close?" asked Yolei.

"Guess so," answered TK.

Yolei looked at him and turned to wave to Matt and Mimi. "Hey, Matt!! Mimi!" 

The two looked at her and smiled. Mimi ran to join them and Matt followed.

"Hi, you guys," greeted Mimi. The others greeted her.

"Are you on your way to the meeting?" asked Kari.

"Yes, but we were planning to stop by the candy store," answered Mimi.

Matt explained what Mimi answered. "You know. Buy everyone a treat or two."

"Oh," TK said. "You better make it good!"

"Yeah, yeah," Matt said, waving his hand, dismissing TK. "Come on, Mimi. We don't want to be late. We still have to pick." He started to walk in another direction. Mimi smiled at the four younger kids and followed Matt.

The four of the new Digidestined continued walking to the park. When they reached it, they saw Tai, Izzy, Sora and Davis leaning forward, seemingly trying to hear Joe. Joe stopped talking when they saw the four coming. 

"Hey, guys!" greeted Kari. "What's up?"

"JOE LIKES MIMI!!!" answered Davis.

"_Davis_!" the four older shouted at him. "You shouldn't have said it out loud," scolded Sora.

"Sorry," Davis apologized. "I just couldn't help it."

TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody looked at Joe. 

"Is it true?" asked Cody.

Joe nodded like a little kid despite his age. The four who just arrived studied him, who was looking down at his hands. Finally, TK said, "Well, it's hard not to. Mimi's very pretty."

"Have you told her yet?" Cody asked again.

"Well, no," Joe answered.

"Can I tell her?" asked Yolei excitedly.

"No!" He looked at the new arrivals. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

"We promised," they chorused. They sat down on the grass under the shade.

Kari started the conversation again. "We saw her and Matt walking together to the candy store to buy us all a treat."

Tai leaned on the tree, clasping his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. "Knowing Mimi, it'll probably be pink lollipops, pink bubble gums and pink gummy bears."

"Watermelon flavor isn't so bad," countered Sora, obviously offended. Tai looked alert and put up his hands in surrender.

"All right, I know," he hurriedly said. "Don't get mad."

"I'm not," said Sora, annoyed. She turned to Joe. "So, Joe, are you planing to tell her?"

Joe thought about it for a moment. Should he? Nah, too much competition. It won't be worth the wasted breath if she'll just think it's cute—at least that's how he thinks it would go. Lots of guys have probably told her that. She might even have a boyfriend in the U.S. already. "No," he answered out.

"_Why not?!_" they all shouted at him. He almost jumped from his position in surprise and moved at least an inch or two farther from the rest.

"Don't attack me," he said, a quiver in his voice. He was clearly taken aback by their little chorus of question.

"But, Joe," Tai started to reason out, "you'll regret not having told her."

"Oh, yeah?" challenged Joe. "How do you know?"

"Well…" Tai started fiddling with his fingers. "Let's just say I kinda went through the same thing before."

Davis looked amused. "Really? Who's the girl?"

"It's none of your business," Tai answered. "But I know I should have told her."

"Is she still around?" asked Kari. Tai nodded. "Then maybe you should tell her."

"I can't," was all Tai said and he started to look nervous. _Well_, he thought, _she's very near. I can't believe I can't get the courage just to tell her I like her more than a friend!!!_

A question whispered in Sora's head. _Is it me? I _swear _he looks at me like he likes me. As if he _really_ likes me._

Joe suddenly sat up. He looked past Izzy, who was sitting across from him.

"They're here," Joe whispered. "Now, remember. Don't say anything. I don't want her to stop talking to me."

"Don't worry, Joe," said Izzy. "We all understand how you really feel."

__

That one coming from Izzy made everyone look at him. Izzy blushed and tried to defend himself. "I'm just trying to be sympathetic!" he exclaimed.

Matt and Mimi walked across the field to where the rest of the Digidestined was gathered. They were having such a good time in each other's company they weren't even aware of the others looking at them. Teenagers around were watching them and thinking how cute a couple they make.

"Well," said Mimi, "my photographer said the camera loves me"

"I'm sure they do," said Matt, half-joking and half sincerely. "I've seen the pictures and you look great in them!" he continued, dropping a hint. 

"Thank you," Mimi said.

The rest of the Digidestined watched them coming closer. They seemed to be walking so slow and they were going in lazy zigzags, not sure of where to go. Tai's eyes darted back from them and to Joe, who was looking somewhere else, far from the two's direction, and back to them again and back to Joe. He noticed that Joe didn't even show any indication that he felt something for Mimi. Not even the slightest hint of jealousy was on his face.

"Joe, are you going to last through this whole meeting?" asked Tai.

Joe nodded. "What made you think I won't?"

Tai was unsure how to answer. "They're holding hands right now."

The next thing Joe knew was that he was falling in a bottomless pit, then he just saw black.


	2. Cody, the Little Cherub

Disclaimer: Always a disclaimer at the start

Disclaimer: Always a disclaimer at the start. It's a good habit. So… I don't own Digimon. 

**********

****

The Doctor, the Model and the Rock Star

Part II: Cody, the Little Cherub

He doesn't know for how long he has been out, but he does know that during those moments that he was not seeing the park or any of the other Digidestined, he was seeing definitely something else. He was seeing definite heartache. He even felt it. He would describe it as a wrenching pain inside, as if you just want to cave in and not come out for a long time. He felt like his world just collapsed, and there was that indescribable feeling inside him when he saw Mimi and Matt in his head, holding hands. He heard her laughing, and then she said out _his_ name, greatly concerned. It was faint at first, but it was getting louder now. Louder and steady, until he opened his eyes and he saw her, Mimi, and Tai and Matt and the rest crowding around him, looking if he's okay. 

"Are you okay, Joe?" asked Mimi.

He grumbled. "Why am I getting asked that so often nowadays?"

Matt laughed. "Well, we're sure he is now."

Joe looked at Matt, who was smiling, and then to Mimi, who still looked concerned. He looked at Tai, then to Izzy, asking _that_ question. Tai must have read it in his eyes because he answered exactly what he wanted to hear.

"No, Joe," Tai said. "We haven't told anyone. It stayed between the… let's see." He turned to the computer genius. "Izzy, how many are there of us here before Mimi and Matt came?"

Izzy answered for Tai. "It stayed between the nine of us. Don't worry."

Joe sighed of relief. Mimi would still be talking to him. He sat up and looked around. Everyone was eating candy. Mimi held out a blue lollipop to him.

"It's blueberry flavor," she explained. "I didn't think you would like the pink one."

Joe scanned his head for words to say. "It doesn't matter as long as I get one," he told her. Mimi just smiled and sat back beside Matt.

Tai looked around before saying anything again. "Okay, the meeting has started. What does the new Digidestined have to report?"

All five started talking at once. "Arukinimon-she's-really-Stingmon-and-Arukenimon-has-an-we-have-no- made-starting-to-Exveemon-ally-his-idea-why-she-another-bug-me-DNA-digevolved-name-is-wants-to- destroy-the-Digital-Dgimon-Mummymon-Digital-world…"

Tai only looked at them, greatly confused. 

"BE QUIET!!!" Tai shouted at the top of his lungs. All five stopped talking, their mouths still open, and looked at Tai. They closed their mouths at the same time. Tai continued. "Now, all six of us old—well, not _old_ old—Digidestined want to know what's happening. We can't understand a single thing you all just said."

"We were saying that Arukinimon has an accomplice," repeated TK.

"What's its name?" asked Izzy.

"Mummymon."

"Anything else?" asked Tai. 

Cody answered. "Stingmon and Exveemon DNA-digiveloved to Paildramon, just like Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon did to form Omnimon."

"Wow," Matt breathed in wonder. "I thought only our Digimon could DNA-digevolve."

Yolei spoke up in frustration. "We _can't_ even figure out _why_ she's _so bent_ in trying to destroy the _Digital_ World." 

"Calm down, Yolei," said Izzy, patting her in the back. "You can take out all your anger when you get to the Digital World." Yolei relaxed a little.

"How about Ken?" asked Mimi. "Has he decided if he wants to join you?"

"No," Kari shook her head. "He still wants to straighten everything out himself. He thinks it's all his fault."

"Poor Ken," Mimi said, concerned. Matt put an arm around her shoulder. Everyone looked at them then turned to see Joe's reaction. 

"What?" Joe mouthed. They all looked somewhere else.

"Davis told us about Black Wargreymon," Sora said. "Anything about him?" she asked the remaining four.

"Did he tell you that he stopped obeying Arukinimon?" confirmed Kari. The other nodded. "Then there's nothing else."

"I'll go with you guys," said Tai, referring to the new Digdestined, "when you next go to the Digital World. I think Wargreymon would be a good help."

"I'll go, too," Sora declared. "I want to see how Biyomon is doing."

Before Tai can stop the word, it came out. "Great!" he said enthusiastically. Too enthusiastically that everyone looked at him in surprise. He lied his way out of it. "I mean it in a way that it's great that someone will be coming, too."

Cody looked at Tai and Sora. Something was coming into his head; he was figuring something out_. They like each other!_ The idea screamed in his head. His brows furrowed. _Then why don't they just admit it?_ Another voice in his head answered, _They're too shy to admit it._ The other part asked, _Do they need help?_ The other part answered just one word that involved everyone's help. _Definitely._

For the rest of the afternoon, they talked about things like friends talking to each other, not like teammates. Joe was quiet for most of the time, lost in his own thoughts. Izzy and Cody crept up beside him.

"Hey, Joe," greeted Izzy quietly.

Joe almost jumped from his seat and turned to see Cody and Izzy's serious expressions. "Oh, hi," he greeted back. "What's up?"

"Cody and I have been talking," Izzy answered. 

"What's new?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. 

Cody answered. "We feel that you should tell Mimi if you really like her. Tai was right. It would be kind of an waste if you're not even going to express your feelings towards her."

Joe was really surprised. _That_ coming from someone a lot younger than him was not something he's not going to experience everyday.

"Oh," he could only say. "Well," he looked for words, "she and Matt seem to be getting along so well, I don't want to spoil it."

Tai came over to join them. "Hey, dudes," he greeted, slapping Joe hard in the back jokingly, getting into a circle with the other three. "You know, Joe, I really think you should tell her."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Here we go." The other three looked at each other.

Sora came over. Joe looked at her gratefully. By now, the Digidestined have divided into two groups of five and six.

"Sora, tell the rest of them I don't have to tell Mimi I have feelings for her," he whispered.

Sora looked at the others. "Joe's right," she said. "He doesn't have to. He needs to."

Joe's face fell like an exaggerated cartoon. "Come on, Sora. You were my last hope."

Tai looked at Sora and Sora looked at him, communicating. It was amazing, remarked Sora in her head. She and Tai could just look at each other and say things no other could understand. Maybe it started ever since they were little.

"Well?" asked Tai.

Sora shook her head firmly. "No, Tai. That would be kind of indignant for Joe."

"What would be?" asked Cody.

Sora looked at the others. "Tai was suggesting that we set them up."

"A set up?" Izzy repeated. "You're right, Sora. That would make Joe feel and look unapt." He looked at Joe. "He would come around at his own time."

Joe sighed of relief again. "I knew you'd come through for me, Izzy."

A silence fell over the group. They looked at the other circle of the Digdestined who were laughing and undoubtedly loud. Mimi was laughing warmly and so was Matt, and he was stealing glances at her. Joe's unfamiliar poetic side gave him shivers when words came into his head_. Each glance he takes at her bares his soul through his eyes, showing genuine affection. His eyes are giving away the painting of his real feelings for her._ Joe gasped untimely and took in his lungs some of his saliva. He started coughing and everyone in the little group of five started fussing over him.

"Joe, man," started Tai, "you're really starting to bug out more than you have. Are you okay?"

Joe continued coughing and got himself under control after a few seconds. "please stop asking me that," was the first thing he said.

"Yeah, sure," said Tai. "Are you okay now?"

"Tai," said Sora with a warning in her voice. Joe just sighed in frustration while Tai started laughing.

"Sorry," he said between laughs. "I couldn't resist."

"Hey, Izzy!" called Yolei from the other group. Izzy looked over at the other circle with what seemed like a certain shine in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I think we've figured out how DNA-digevolving works."

"I'll be there in a nanosecond."

Cody watched them. Teenagers, he said in his head. Why do they have to go roundabout in telling others they like them? 

Other than his kendo practice in an hour, a little plan was forming in his head.


	3. Stumped Guys Club Meeting

Okay, to the select nice ppl who have been reading this, thank you so much

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: I have a contact in Japan, and I think I remember him saying school starts in April. So just bear that in mind.

**********

****

The Doctor, the Model, and the Rock Star

Part III: Stumped Guys Club Meeting

Izzy had been so busy the last night figuring out DNA digivolving that he forgot about time the next morning. 

"Izzy, dear," his mother called, knocking on the door. "Time to wake up. It's already twelve in the afternoon."

As soon as he heard the time, he bolted up and ran to the bathroom. "I can't believe I forgot to wake up!"

He heard the phone ring and his mother answer it. He was brushing his teeth when she knocked on the bathroom door. 

"Izzy," she said, "Yolei was on the phone. She said that you were supposed to come over two hours ago."

The computer whiz snapped up in realization, momentarily going back to when he promised Yolei he'd come over to help her with creating her own videos.

"Okay, mom," he said through a foamy mouth. "Thanks." He finished brushing his teeth and went out. He found his mother looking right at him. She had a serious expression on mixed with concern.

"What's wrong, mom?" Izzy asked cautiously.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Izzy?" she asked in a serious tone. "You don't have to lie. I just want you to know that if you have any question with rela…"

Izzy felt his face turn getting hotter. His dad, unexpectedly, came to see what was happening right after he heard the word "girlfriend."

"My son has a girlfriend?!" he exclaimed. "Congratulations, son!" he said, whacking Izzy on the back. 

"Eh…"

"What's her name?"

Izzy, who had always been honest, answered, "She's not really my girlfriend… she's more of a _girl friend_, you know?"

"Oh…" Izzy's parents' faces fell down.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I just don't have one. It's too early for me."

His mother was the first to recover from the shock. "That's okay. Now run along or Yolei will get madder at you."

"Yes," he said, bowing down to show respect. With that, he rushed off to put on his shoes and went out.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Tai had been walking around town for the past two hours or so with his head down, thinking, which isn't his strongest point. Okay, so it might be one, but never the subject about girls.

__

Maybe I should ask Kari, he thought. _Nah… that would give me away._

"Hey, Tai!"

Tai looked up and saw Matt running to his direction. "Oh, hey, Matt. What's up?"

"Dilemma," Matt answered. He fell in step beside Tai. As much as he hated saying the mushy truth, he did this time. "It's about a girl."

Tai's serious face broke into an expression torn between shock and the usually grinning Tai. 

"Don't say anything," Matt threatened, "or else."

"Sure," Tai said, pressing down a laugh. "Who's the girl?"

"Well…" Matt trailed off. Should he tell Tai? Why shouldn't he? Because he might blab it out. But he might be able to help. "It's Mimi," he answered

"No kidding???" exclaimed Tai.

The rock star looked mad. "You think I'd kid around about girls?"

Tai shrugged. "I don't know. Why wouldn't you? I mean, lots of girls like you."

"As if!" Matt exclaimed. "Why does everyone tell me that? It get more annoying every time."

Tai shook his head. Leave it to Matt to be numb. Mr. No-autographs-please had always been like that. You'd have to beat the guy in the head to get him to see that a girl likes him. Jun was an exception, though.

"Well, okay," Tai said, shrugging. "What's with her?"

"I like her…" Matt started. He was having second thoughts whether he should go on. 

"What's wrong with that?" 

Matt looked at Tai, annoyed. "I wasn't done yet."

"Oh." He focused all his attention on what Matt was going to say.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I like her. I really like her. I was thinking of telling her." Then there was a long pause.

Tai snapped up from his concentration. "My cue." He cleared his throat. "Go tell her then."

"How?" So that was the question, Tai thought. How do you tell her anyway? 

"Beats me," he answered. "I was just thinking of the same thing."

Matt was surprised. "You like Mimi?"

Tai shook his head. "No…" Should the soccer star tell the rock star who he's been thinking a lot of lately about? Why not? They've know each other for a long time. Heck, they were friends before they knew it, and they had a lot in common, more than some friends did, like being a DigiDestined. 

"It's Sora," he finally answered after some thought. 

"Yeah, right!" exclaimed Matt. "I always knew you guys had it for each other."

Tai shrugged. "I don't know if she likes me."

"Sure, she does!" insisted Matt. "Why else would she come to all the soccer games even if she's not on the team? I mean, she has her hands full with tennis."

Tai became thoughtful. That was true. Matt continued. "She even forces me and Joe and Izzy to go. For some support, she said. Even T.K. and Kari were dragged a couple of times."

"Wow…" was all the other could say. Does she really go to that extent? "I never thought that."

"Not that you really think anyway," Matt said, smirking. 

"What was that supposed to mean?!"

They were cut short with another person joining them.

"Hey, Tai, Matt!" called another voice. They looked behind them and saw Joe running towards them.

"Hey, Joe!" greeted Matt and Tai. "What's up?" asked Tai.

"Problem," replied Joe. "It's been hanging over me for the past week."

"Afraid you won't ace the college entries?" teased Matt.

"Oh, no," answered the doctor. "I've that nailed." He missed the remark full blow.

"Well, what's wrong?" asked Tai again.

"It's…" he hesitated. (A/N: they seem to be doing that a lot, don't they?) Should he go on? Hm… there's a lot at risk. His reputation as Mr. Big Picture might go down the drain if he says it. But he'll take the chance. "It's a girl."

Both Matt and Tai were shocked to the bone as soon as they heard Joe say "girl." Tai didn't think he was that serious about Mimi.

"Are you serious?" asked Tai, making sure.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Joe asked back.

"Dude, I never thought you'd ever say that!" Matt said, recovering.

Joe looked hurt in an instant. "Oh. I see. You don't think I'm serious enough, do you? Well, that's okay." He turned back, ready to walk away. "I'll see you guys later."

"No! Wait!" exclaimed the other two. They grabbed Joe to join them again. "Of course we think you're serious. What do you think of us?"

"Um…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Tai.

"Uh, nothing!"

"Who's the girl?" asked Matt.

"I'd rather not say," answered Joe. 

"Oh, come on!" Matt insisted. "You know who we like, right?" Joe just nodded. "So…?"

"Eh… Yeah." Joe suddenly looked nervous. "So you're saying I should tell you who?"

Matt nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh."

"Um… I'll tell you when the time comes. I don't really think I should tell you," Joe said. "I just want to find out a way to tell her."

"That's what we're trying to figure out," added Tai.

"Guys!!"

They all looked back to see Izzy rushing up to them.

"Hey, Izzy!" They all waved at him. He also joined the others. "What's up?"

"Oh, the usual," answered Izzy. "What's happening with you guys?"

"This is the official meeting of stumped guys," Joe answered. "We're trying to figure out how to tell the girls we like that we like them. You know."

Izzy nodded in understanding. "You can always tell them at Matt's band's gig tonight," he suggested. 

They all looked at Izzy, surprised. Coming from Izzy, that was an exceptional suggestion. 

"Yeah!" cheered Tai. "I'll go tell her tonight!"

Joe looked uncertain. "I don't know."

"Good idea," Matt said. "I just hope I don't embarrass her in front of everyone." He started running for the other side of the street. 

"You're going to broadcast it in front of everyone?" asked Tai, bewildered.

"Yeah!" Matt answered, waving goodbye to them. "I'll see you guys later!"

They watched as Matt ran away. "Well, I'd better go now. I have to write out the speech I'd say." He ran down the street. "I'll tell Sora tonight!!" he yelled to no one.

"What's he going to tell me?" asked Sora from behind the remaining two. They looked back and saw the girls.

"Um..."

"Uh…"

"Well, I'd better go now. I've got to prepare for the exams."

"Yeah… I have to update my website." And the two ran off.

The girls just looked after the two. 

"Well, that was weird. Izzy has a website?" asked Yolei. 

"Tell me about it," agreed Mimi. "Exams? It's still June."

Kari just giggled. It helps when you know everyone's secret. 


	4. Gig Cancelled

To the very nice people who have been reading this: I luv you guys

Disclaimer: I have no rights on or to Digimon, so sue me not for this. 

To the very nice people who have been reading this: I luv you guys! Now, I'm adding a little twist because I saw the ending of 02, so… I guess it'll get better now. Dedicated to Ismini for actually getting me to sit here to type this up because, really, I thought no one was reading this. So, thank you very much, Ismini, for the e-mail! 

~ * ~

****

The Doctor, the Model, and the Rock Star

Part IV: Gig Cancelled

Davis was bouncing a soccer ball on his head at the park with Demiveemon when Ken arrived with Leafmon.

"Ken!" Davis called, momentarily forgetting the ball he was bouncing, and ran to Ken. 

Ken looked up in time to see the ball land on Demiveemon. He heard a distant "Ow!" from the in-training Digimon.

"Hello, Davis," Ken greeted formally. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Davis felt the ball on the back of his head and looked back to find Demiveemon trailing after him. "Hey!" 

"You forgot your ball, Davis," Demiveemon explained. He and Leafmon saw each other instantly and started playing a few feet from their human partners.

Davis picked up the ball and turned to Ken. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Ken shook his head, keeping to himself his guess of what's to come next. "Why?"

"Well, see I'm going to this club later on with some friends, all ages," the goggle-headed boy explained, "and since you don't seem to go out a lot, I was wondering if you want to come with us." _Oh, man! Did that just come out? I just insulted him!!!_

Ken was silent for a moment. "Are the other Digidestined coming?" 

Davis thought for a moment or two. Huh… if he said 'yeah,' Ken will definitely not come. If he said 'no,' the lie would be worth it. So, "No," Davis answered. "Just some guys from the soccer team." Well, that was true. Tai was a former member. "So, you coming?"

Ken was going to shake his head again, but Leafmon was on his shoulder at once, nodding the opposite of Ken's answer. 

"That would be great!" Leafmon said. "Ken hasn't gone out in a while, haven't you, Ken?" 

"Huh?" Ken was dumbfounded. _Did Leafmon just say 'yes'?_

"See?" Leafmon continued. "He'd love to come! What time should he be there?"

Davis pretended to think for a while. "Six thirty's ideal," he answered. "I'll meet you by the door. It's that club near the mall. You know which one?"

Ken nodded, going along with the scene. It seemed appropriate to say 'yes' and nod. 

"Great! Well, I'll see you there!" Davis said. He ran the opposite direction with Demiveemon trailing after, saying, "Davis, can I come too?"

Ken recovered from the scene's conversation and mentally kicked himself for nodding. He said yes? How could he? No, wait! It was Leafmon!

"Leafmon!" he said warningly, setting his Digimon partner on the ground. "Why did you say 'yes'?"

"Well," Leafmon started. He started to think of some great excuse he can use. "I was hoping to use your computer for Donkey Madness tonight?" he answered hopefully.

Ken just smiled. He can't bear to get mad at Leafmon anymore. He shook his head. "Let's go." He carried Leafmon home, thinking all the way if he should call to back out.

The Digidestined gathered at the park again around six that night, with the exception of Matt, who was setting up at the club, and Cody, whose mother didn't allow him to go. It was Davis who arrived first. Then Tai, T.K., Joe, and Izzy were next. The girls came all at once, which was around ten to fifteen minutes later. 

"What took you guys so long?" complained T.K. and Davis at the same time.

"Well, Yolei was having some problems…" started Kari. She didn't want to be the one to tell everyone that Yolei was wailing like a kid over what she should wear.

"Problems?" repeated Tai. "What problems?"

"Oh, she was worried about what to wear," Davis answered.

Everyone turned to him in surprise.

"How did you know?" Joe asked.

As much as Davis liked the limelight, he was too anxious to get going to actually take the time to brag and say he just knew girls. 

"I called and Yolei's brother answered. He said she was 'busy,' and I heard her in the background crying about what to wear," Davis answered. "So, _now_ can we go?" he asked impatiently.

Yolei's face was as red as a tomato as soon as the guys looked at each other with _those_ looks on their faces. 

"What the _heck's_ wrong with _you, Davis_?" Yolei shouted at the new leader of the Digidestined, right in the ear. 

"Itai…" Davis could only say. His ear was ringing. "Back out, Yolei. My ear hurts now."

"Grr…" was all Yolei could say. Kari and Mimi were holding her back at her arms at once. Just in case of a fistfight.

"Now, Yolei," Mimi said, trying to coax the purple-haired girl to calm down. "You don't want to go to the club mad, do you?"

Yolei calm down at once. "No," she said in a much "girly" way.

"_Let's go,_" whined Davis. He was worried that Ken might come and not see him. Then he'd turn back and he'll never get the chance to show the other Digidestined how nice Ken really is. 

"Lead the way, Davis," Tai joked. The other took it literally and started walking to the club, determined. 

Tai sided up with Sora at once. 

"You look really good, Sora," he told her. 

"Thanks," Sora just said. "You look good too for someone who's always covered in dirt from soccer," she told him half jokingly. 

Tai just sighed. "I try."

T.K. walked beside Kari, which was the most natural thing in the world to the two of them.

"So, are you excited?" asked T.K. This was both their first time going to a club. 

"Kinda," Kari answered. "It should be fun."

"You know," started T.K., "you look great. Compared to the average everyday Kari I see."

"Hey!" Kari complained. "That's really—"

"She _always _looks good, T.K.!" Davis corrected him from the front of the group. 

"All right, all right," T.K. surrendered mockingly. "Geez," he whispered to Kari, "you'd think he'd bite my head off because of that." Kari only laughed. 

Izzy and Joe were walking together, conversing in the quietest way possible. 

"Are you going to tell her?" Izzy asked in a very hushed whisper.

Joe looked at the redhead as if he was crazy. "Are you _crazy_?!" he exclaimed quietly. "I don't stand a chance against Matt!"

"It's not a competition, you know." The way the computer "geek" said it, he was going to get in that analyzing mode. "The way I figured it, if a person likes another person, the first should tell the second. If there happens to be a third, the second is torn—which is," he lowered his voice, "Mimi—and it's a matter of her choosing which one she wants. Of course, in your situation, that's the case. But if the third happens to like the first--"

"Uh, we're not going to go there," Joe cut him off. "I'll just wait it out. There _are_ other fishes in the sea."

Meanwhile, Yolei was fussing over Mimi and Matt's "relationship."

"Have you gone out on a date?" Yolei asked. 

"With Matt?" Mimi checked, wide-eyed. "No!" 

"Has he ever dropped hints?" 

"I… I don't want to think he has…" Mimi trailed off. Sure he has, but it's not the best thing to assume something that wasn't there. 

"Have _you_ dropped hints?" 

"No!" Mimi exclaimed. As a girl, she believes she shouldn't drop hints. 

"Will you? If he ever asks you out will you say—"

"Aw, man!!!"

That came from Davis at the front.

"What's this?" Tai asked, unbelieving what he was seeing.

"They cancelled the band tonight?" Sora asked what was on the notice board.

"But why?" T.K. asked to no one. "They just cancelled a major band out!"

Matt came out of the club looking down and depressed. 

"Matt!" They all came to him at once. 

"What happened?" Joe asked him. This was his first time at a club, and it's going to a waste.

"The line-up person said he's got a _better band_ in place of us," Matt answered. _What "better band"? We're professionals, for chrissake! _

"Better band?" June echoed from behind Mimi. They all looked at her, surprised. Matt was ready to draw back in the club to hide, but there was no escape. June was fawning over him in a split second. 

"Mattie-chan!" she said in what might sound like an exaggerated concern in her voice. "Don't be so down!" She hugged him, like Matt asked for it. "I'm here. You can cry on my shoulder… shh…"

"He's not even crying," Yolei whispered over to Mimi.

"I know," Mimi whispered back. She looked really unapproving of the scene. Her eyes have narrowed to an animated line and a dot under.

"You know, June," Matt said, conjuring up some turnaround for June in his head, "I have to go. My friends are waiting, see? We've got some plans—"

"Oh, it's okay, Matty," June said, ignoring Matt's silent plea. She unhugged him and straightened with a determined look on her face. "I'm going to go in there right now and give that line-up manager an earful!" She stalked purposely into the club, leaving the Digidestined running down the street right after the door closed to escape June's wrath—well, just plain June.

As soon as they reached Highton View Terrace, they slowed down and came to a stop, panting and catching their breaths.

"Well, that was scary," Matt said between gasps.

Tai was grinning despite losing his breath. "One more run-in like that with June and I think you're going to be smothered."

The rest of the Digidestined laughed, but Matt had a scowl on his face. "Shut up, Tai."

"Well, what now?" Kari asked. "We're all dressed up with nowhere to go."

"Let's eat out," Sora suggested. "Then we can just go to the mall and walk around."

Everybody agreed. They were deciding on which restaurant to go to when Davis remembered Ken.

"Oh, no!" Davis said, his hand hitting his forehead. "I forgot!" He started running back to the club. "I'll see you guys around!" He waved back.

"Meet us at the Italian restaurant!" Mimi called after.

Davis ran, sweating like crazy in the June heat. How could he forget about Ken? Now he'll think he can't trust him! There goes another Digidestined off.

As soon as he reached the club, he asked the security guard if he had seen Ken Ichijouji around.

"The genius?" the guard checked. He shook his head. "I don't think the likes of him go to places like this."

"Oh, thanks then," Davis said. Does that mean he didn't show up? He shook his head. Now, it was starting to get cold. What if he had waited? He would've looked so dumb waiting for no one! 

It was 11 near midnight when Tai and Kari got home. It was overall a really fun night. But to end it, Kari opened her mail and saw one from Willis.

"Hey, Tai," she said, reading the mail. "Willis is coming two days from now."

"Willis?" Tai repeated. Then he remembered Kari and T.K.'s story about when they went to New York. "Oh, that Willis. Yeah? What for?"

"He says he wants to visit us," Kari answered. "He says he wants to go around the same afternoon." She looked at her older brother. "You think we can show him around?"

"Yeah, sure," Tai answered. 

They got ready for the night. As soon as both their backs hit the bed, they fell asleep. 


	5. A Day of Fun for the Rest

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Digimon

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Digimon. 

Uh… okay. Probably three more chapters so if you just might wanna quit reading… rethink it, okay?

~ * ~ 

****

The Doctor, The Model, and the Rock Star

Part V: A Day of Fun for the Rest

Two days after the group's broken plans, Joe was beside the phone, thinking whether he should call Mimi or not. She and Matt certainly looked as if they were going out, but he didn't want to come to that conclusion. No, he shouldn't. If he did, that would mean breaking his heart, and being a future doctor, he didn't want to be the one to break his own heart. That would just be so careless of him!

He hesitantly reached for the phone, dialing a number. "He--hello?" Joe's shaky voice greeted.

"Joe?" 

"Yeah. Is Mimi there?" His palms were starting to sweat and his stomach was getting this funny feeling.

"How'd you know?" 

__

She lives there! His inner voice shouted. Then, "T.K.?" Did he just dial Matt's number? Was his subconscious trying to pick a fight with him? Joe!!! He reprimanded himself.

"Yeah," T.K. answered. "Mimi's here. She's talking to Matt—oh." He stopped. So much for him being a friend. He shouldn't have said that. Now Joe's going to feel so down and beat.

"Oh," Joe echoed. "Forget it then." He was going to hang up, but T.K. stopped him.

"Wait, Joe!" 

"Yeah?" Joe's reluctant voice said.

"Do you want to come with us this afternoon? We're going to see Willis from America. Izzy's coming, and so are the new Digidestined. Tai's coming too. I don't know about the rest, though. Sora's got practice, Matt's got rehearsal and Mimi's got family plans." There was a pause. "So?"

"Well, I guess," the doctor hesitantly answered. "Yeah, sure. What time?"

"Meet us at Tai's house at three, okay?"

"Yeah." And they hung up. _Well, those were wasted breaths… sigh… maybe I should just give up._

Davis picked up the phone at midmorning to call Ken. _He didn't show up!_ That was his head's angry broken recording. He dialed the phone number and waited for three rings until Mrs. Ichijouji answered.

"Hello? Ichijouji residence," her pleasant voice said.

"Hi, Mrs. Ichijouji," Davis greeted. "May I speak to Ken please?"

"Yes. Hold on a second." After a few moments of silence, Ken's voice came. "Hello?"

"Ken!" the soccer player said accusingly. "Why didn't you show up?"

"I called your house. Your sister said she'd tell you." After a moment of silence, he added, "Gomen-ne, Davis. I couldn't go. There was a lot to be done at home."

"Oh," Davis could only say. "That's okay. Sorry for bothering you. Bye."

"Bye." They both hung up. Davis was fast in search of June.

"June!!!" he shouted throughout the apartment. 

"What?!" "You didn't tell me about Ken calling!" "You were already gone! I was going to tell you but you came home late, pea brain!" "You're calling me a pea brain…?!"

Well, we don't need to know the rest. 

At three that afternoon, the new digidestined, Tai, Izzy and Joe gathered at the Kamiyas' house. 

"Everyone here?" Tai asked, looking around. All the other Digidestined nodded. "Let's go!" They headed for the door and went. All attention was focused on Joe as soon as they hit the sidewalk.

"But, Joe!" Tai exclaimed. "You just wasted breath on the phone!"

"I know, I know," Joe sighed, waving a hand to dismiss him. "I can't compete with him."

"I told you, Joe," Izzy reminded him calmly. "It's not a matter of competition. It's—"

"We all know, Izzy," Joe intercepted. "It doesn't really matter."

"But it does!" Kari insisted. "Don't you know how much you'll regret that you never told her?" 

"You'll regret it forever! That's why I tell every guy I like I like them," put in Yolei.

"We'll make a plan," T.K. suggested. 

"A plan?" Davis repeated. "What is this, a soccer game?"

T.K. just gave the other the Look and turned back to Joe. "I'm pretty sure Matt's band has another gig. It should be sometime this week. Then you can tell Mimi that you like her when a slow song comes."

"That's a plan?!" Tai countered.

"Like you could do better," T.K. said under his breath through animated narrow eyes. 

"What was that, T.K.?" 

"Nothing," was the angelic reply, which turned to the former look as soon as the other turned his back.

"We'll do it this way," Tai said. "You call her up tonight, set for a date tomorrow, and then go have romantic dinner and go for a walk in the park!"

"That sounds romantic," Kari and Yolei said sincerely.

Davis' eyes turned hearts in an instant, but it went to small dots quickly with Tai's threat of "Don't get any ideas, Davis."

"I'll see," Joe said. "I think."

After the introductions, Willis was surrounded on both sides by his fellow Digidestined, with Yolei and Kari on his immediate left and right.

"How do you like Tokyo so far, Willis?" Yolei asked. 

"It looks great!" was the blonde's enthusiastic reply. "I was hoping to see women in kimonos though."

"Do you want to see the radio tower first?" Kari asked. 

"Sure," Willis answered, flashing Kari with a smile. 

"Oh! Do you want to grab some ice cream on the way?" Yolei asked again, this time in a perky mood.

"Why not?" was the warm reply.

"You know," Davis said, leaning over to T.K., "if we don't watch out, he'll steal our girls if we don't look for a second."

T.K. nodded vigorously. Tai came up from behind. "Just relax, you guys. I'm sure Willis isn't that much of a traitor."

"My treat," they heard Willis' announcement.

"Thank you," Kari and Yolei said at the same time. 

Needless to say, T.K.'s and Davis' eyes turned into a line with incredibly tiny dots under them.

The afternoon went quite well and the Digidestined, including Willis, stopped at the Kamiyas' apartment. They were talking and watching a movie at the same time when Matt came with his good news.

"Guys!"

"Matt?!"

"Huh?" That was Willis.

"Good news!" Matt was near jumping around the room. "We got another gig, and this time at another club! They said they'll make it an all-ages night just for us!"

"For real? You sure? That's great!" The Digidestined gave different positive replies, but T.K. made sure Willis wasn't forgotten.

"Before we forget, Matt, this is Willis. Willis, this is my brother, and one of the original Digidestined, Matt."

"Nice to meet you," Matt said.

"Same here," said the blonde.

"Can Willis come too?" asked Kari.

"Yeah, sure!" That was the most enthusiastic reply anyone ever got from Matt. 

"What time? Where?" Tai prodded.

"Tomorrow, at six thirty," Matt answered. "Everyone's going to be there, right?"

"Yeah!" everyone answered.

At the back of the group, Joe hung his head forward and just whispered, "There goes my plan."

He received a pat in the back from Tai, who said "It's okay. Go with T.K.'s plan"

When Davis got home, he was fast to move on the phone, pulling the plug on June when she said "Five minutes, Davis!" angrily twenty minutes ago. Of course, there was the five minute fight, like always. But Davis proceeded with calling Ken.

"Ken!" he called in a jolly voice when Ken's voice came. "We're going to another club tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"Again?" Ken wondered out loud. "Don't you ever tire of going to clubs?"

"Nah, not really," Davis answered. "Seven o'clock. This time you can't say you have to do something because I told you a day early."

Ken smiled on the other line. "Okay, sure."

"Thanks! That's great!" Davis cheered silently. "I'll see you tomorrow!" 

Matt was silent in his room that night. That cancelled club gig sure did this one a big good. The two clubs were total rivals, and this one went to extreme measures to make sure they'll be remembered. They don't usually bring in an all-ages night, but this one was granted just under Matt's request so the others can watch. 

He lay in his bed, thinking about Mimi. Man, he sure was lucky. Being so close to her and a good friend was the best thing that's ever happened to him! Her coming back from America was the highlight of his summer! He's had fantasies about how he's going to spend each and every moment with her, but it's just so hard putting them in action. First of all, he hasn't asked her out, and second, she'll be going back to America really soon. The last reason… he can't find the right words to tell her he likes her. So, what's the best way to? A song, of course! He finished the song two days ago and his band has been practicing it. It sounds really good, just the way he wants it to be. 

He sang the words in a whisper. "Maybe when I see you on the streets tomorrow, maybe then I'll be strong enough to admit how I feel. Cause every time I see you my heart twists in sorrow. But when you smile at me, my heart just starts to heal…" _And it's true…_

Mimi brushed her hair that same night. Matt had called her and said his band had another gig and that it's going to be the best one ever. She was so excited! The Bests are what she's lived for. She was thinking about the best outfit to wear. Hmm… maybe a mini skirt? No… A plaid one to her knee would be nice. Yeah! She's going to use the pink one she bought from the New York. And she'll use a yellow knit top… 

Her thoughts veered to somewhere else. Lately she and Matt seem to be having a relationship, but none of them had admitted it. Matt has been telling her how good she looks, and how nice her smile is, and that the guy who will finally "captured her heart" will be the luckiest man in the world. I hope so, she thought with a smile. Then Joe popped into her head. Now, Joe's a very nice guy. Smart, and he may not be so sensitive at times, saying what he thinks, but she likes that in him. That's what makes him so special to her. His criticisms are always… they're always for the good and it always brings attention to the overlooked things. He's very kind. And the fact that he stayed with her in the Digital World, separated from the rest of the group, when she was really lost… Wow… if she would have to pick between the two of them, that would be a hard one. She can't even feel herself leaning to any of them. 


	6. Plan in Action

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so don't sue me

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so don't sue me.

****

~ * ~

The Doctor, the Model, and the Rock Star

Part VI: Plan in Action

"Hey-hey!!!"

"What the--?"

"Oh, man!"

"(Laughing)"

"You are _not_ my brother."

"And I thought my hair looked bad!"

"Tai! What the heck did you do?!" That was Matt of course. Tai had talked Matt into letting him be Mr. Hairdo, giving the blond a sample of a good 'do for that night's gig. The male population of the Japan-based Digidestined, excluding Cody and Ken, saw how Tai did it, but none of them understood how it worked. They didn't even want to know what inspired, motivated, or drove Tai into doing it.

Matt was now covered in mousse, gel, and a very strong smelling liquid. As he stepped in front of the mirror, anybody outside the apartment building would have heard this:

"TAAAAAIII!!!!!!"

Anybody looking in would have seen the rock star going for the better soccer player's throat.

"What the heck do you think you did, Kamiya?!" the former blond exclaimed. He was chasing Tai around the apartment, with his T-shirt covered in pink liquid. "You're just jealous because girls like blondes!!! You had to change it to pink!!! And you had to spike it!!!"

The others were only laughing while the two were running around the apartment, Tai literally running for his life. 

"Some help here!" Tai shouted as he made a beeway for the bathroom. "I hate you guys!" Then the lock clicked.

Matt calmed down a little. "You know you're not going anywhere, Kamiya. Unless you're willing to stay there all afternoon. In that case, you'll miss the band at the club."

"_You will too!_" Tai pointed out. "I'm sure there's no way you'll go there looking like that."

Matt started banging on the door. "That's why you'll have to _get out of there_!!! Open up, Kamiya!!!"

The soccer player was only laughing inside. "Only if you promise not to kill me."

"Fat chance, airhead!!! Get out of there!!!" He continued to pound on the door.

And there was a knock on the other door, the front door. TK answered it. An old lady was standing in the hall.

"What's going on, dear?" she asked TK. "I can hear the walls pounding."

The other blond only smiled sheepishly. Joe came up from behind to explain. "We're sorry, ma'am. Our friend's trying hard not to kill the other one without breaking things. It'll stop in a minute or so."

Matt came to see who it was. The woman was shocked to see Matt in pink hair.

"Matt Ishida!" she gasped. "Why, you're father would not like this."

Matt backed up from view. "Mrs. Takamura, I don't like this either. Trust me. You won't see me like this after now." He ran to the bathroom again. "Tai!!! Get out of there or I'll break the door!"

"But won't you have to pay for the damage?" asked Davis. 

Joe only sighed while closing the door.

Izzy and TK broke into peals of laughter, but Matt only gave them an angry look. He banged on the door again. "Tai!!! You'd better come out!!!" 

"Hey, TK! Joe!" It was Tai. "Pull him aside, will you? I'll make a break for the door!"

Matt was grinning evilly. "We'll see if you come out alive!"

"Come on, Matt," TK said, calming down. "We can always wash it away." 

Matt stubbornly crossed his arms and leaned by the wall. "Not after I kill him."

Izzy came into view. "I could go down by the store and buy a strong chemical to remove it."

Matt nodded. "And call the morgue too, because when you come back, _Tai's dead_!!!" He emphasized the words into the bathroom door. The phone rang, and Davis answered it. 

"Hel--?"

"Is Mattie there?" 

"June?!" 

"Davis! What are you doing there?" 

"The guys are having a pre-club party," he exaggerated.

June's tone changed into an angry one. "Put Matt Ishida on the phone. I want a word with him."

"Matt!" Davis called. "Phone!"

The former blond picked up the phone in the kitchen. "Matt here."

"Matt!" At the sound of her voice, his look turned sour. He was cursing Davis by looks. 

Just then, the bathroom door opened and out rushed Tai. Matt instantly dropped the phone, letting it hang, and went after Tai. 

"I'll see you later, Ishida!" Tai grinned, running out. Matt only stood in the hallway. "I'll get you later, Kamiya!" All apartment doors opened to see Matt, face burning. 

"Be quiet!"

"Cody, are you sure this is going to work?"

"Uh… it should."

"You know, I'm really surprised you came up with this. Who would've expected?"

"I'm quite surprised myself. My grandfather's been giving me suspicious looks last night. I was off and on the phone."

"Kari, won't Tai hate me for this?" 

"Don't worry, Yolei, I think he'll be happy with the outcome."

"But not with me."

"Hey, guys! I got the flowers from the shop!"

"Great! Now, put them on Sora's doorstep."

"Flowers from Sora's house to Sora's house. You're the mastermind behind all this?"

Kari smiled. "Isn't he cute?"

Cody blushed. "I'm just trying to help."

The other Digidestined laughed. "Don't worry, Cody," TK said. "I don't think they'll catch on to what's happening."

"I hope so."

"Well, I'll be going now," Davis announced. 

"Don't forget the letter!" Kari came after him, holding out an envelope. "Tai wrote this ages ago, and he never gave it to her."

"You know, I have a feeling your brother will hate me for this. Absolutely hate me."

"No, he won't. He'll actually be thankful."

"Oh! I hope so." And he left.

"Cody, I have to go," TK said. "I could drop this off at Izzy's place, if you want."

The little cherub nodded. 

Willis spoke up for the first time. "I can't believe someone your age can think up something like this."

"Well, he's exceptional," Yolei piped up from in front of the computer. "He's a Digidestined."

Willis smiled. "Where do you want the other flowers to go?" Cody whispered to Willis. "You want it on the same apartment building?" he whispered back. Cody nodded. "All right. I'll go. I'll meet you guys later." And he left. 

"All done," Yolei said. "Anything more?"

The others shook their heads. "We'll go for now," TK announced. "We should get ready. It's in 2 hours. Wow… first time at a club. Should make it special."

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Cody?" Kari asked the youngest of them. "I'm sure you'll have fun there, even if you're younger than most."

Cody shook his head sadly. "It's hardly a place for fun for me. Tell me what happens."

The others nodded. Yolei said, "We'll meet tomorrow. I'm sure Tai and Sora would be hooked up by then." They said goodbye to Cody and left. 

"Maybe I should go," he muttered to himself.

At six o' clock, the Digidestined originally invited to go were assembled in front of the club. There was a very, very long line, and the Digidestined went right to the front of the line. 

"We're friends with the lead singer of the band," Joe told the lady on the door.

She looked at the clipboard on her hand. "Who are you? That's the password question."

"Digidestined?" Joe guessed.

"You don't know?" the lady asked him.

"Matt never told us anything about a password." He looked at the others. "Did he?" Everyone shook his or her head.

"Well, you got it right," the lady told him. "Go right in."

The group went in scattered. They were in _the_ club. There was dry-ice smoke all around, and a stage at the center of the room. There was loud music playing, and everyone was dancing, even the lights. 

"Digidestined?" a big, muscled guy asked them. Tai nodded confidently. "Matt Ishida has secured a table for you. It's at the front of the stage."

"Which front?" asked TK.

"You'll see a big table," he answered and left.

"Well, let's go!" Tai said, leading the way. 

"Guys!" The Digidestined looked back. There was Cody, and everyone grinned at what they saw. Cody was dressed like a teenager, but he had the cherubic look on him. It was just the wings and the bows and arrows missing. 

"Glad you could make it!" Izzy told him. The cherub of the night joined them. The new Digidestined only grinned at the night ahead of them. 


	7. Part VII: Waiting For the Right Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon at all

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon at all. 

Author's Note: I was planning to make it happen here, all of it, but my writer's block said that you have to go back and rewrite half of this chapter or you're going to be stuck here forever. Conclusion on the next chapter. I know, it seems to be dragging on forever. I'm sorry, guys. But it has to go this way.

~ * ~

****

The Doctor, the Model, and the Rock Star

Part VII: Waiting For the Right Moment

Davis slipped out just as the club was getting more crowded. He had to meet Ken outside, before anything else. No one saw him go, which was just as well because he doesn't want to be questioned. But what if Kari started thinking that he had another girl?! Naw… Kari has more sense than that. Besides, he'll always be hers and hers alone. So, there!

He walked out the door and asked the bouncer if he could look for one of their friends. He nodded and Davis started the search. He saw Ken somewhere in the middle of the long line, by himself. He waved to him. 

"Hey, Ken!" He waved to him. Ken smiled back, although a bit uncertain. Davis pulled him out of the line. "Come on!" 

"Where are we going?" 

"We got special access to the club. Matt's band is playing," he answered, carefree.

Ken stopped short. "So the others are _inside_ already?" 

__

Uh-oh… wrong answer… "Uh, yeah, they're inside, but I'm sure they won't mind," Davis stuttered. "It's really, you know, uh, okay with them. It's really, um, no trouble. Yeah! They don't mind. In fact, they said to invite you."

Ken usually won't be taken by lies like this, but he wanted to be friends with the others. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Davis scratched his head, smiling widely. "_So sure_. Never been sure of anything!" 

He just nodded. "All right then."

Walking to the front of the line, Davis thought about the other's reactions. He was about to give the password when he heard a shriek—of surprise or something else—from behind. They both looked back to see Jun, twenty people away from the front. 

"Davis!" she exclaimed. "You never told me you'd be here today!"

Davis looked annoyed very fast. "You _never asked_, Jun!"

"And you can go in?! Mattie didn't even put me on the list! That's not fair!!!" She started wailing like a wounded whale, which attracted people in line to look. Davis took one last annoyed look at her and pulled Ken to go inside.

"Digidestined, please," he told the man.

"Go right in," the bouncer pointed them inside.

Once in, Davis led Ken to their table. No one had stood up yet and they had just ordered drinks when Davis and Ken made it to the scene. They were all surprised to see the former Digimon Emperor. 

"Ken?" Mimi made sure. 

Ken dipped his head in respect. "Hello." 

All eyes turned to Davis, who grinned sheepishly. "Uh, guys, I invited Ken?" 

Ken was surprised to hear Davis' reply to the looks the others gave him. "You mean I'm not invited?"

"It's not like that at all!" Mimi exclaimed. "You're invited and very much welcome." She stood up from his seat and dragged Ken to her side of the table. Everyone made a big move over so that Ken will sit next to her. Mimi looked sincerely ecstatic to see him. "So how's it going, Ken?"

"Cody," Kari whispered, "they don't seem to be making any moves."

T.K. leaned over to talk to them. "Hey, Cody, you think they know it's all set up?"

In the darkness, they couldn't see each other's faces clearly. Davis only added to it by looming over them. 

"Cody," he said in a warning tone. "This _isn't working_!"

The "cherub's" eyes turned into slits. "I _know_ that, Davis." He thought for a moment. "Why don't you talk them into it?"

"Great!" TK said. "I'll take Izzy." He walked off to the resident genius and started talking him to—

"—tell her that you like her." 

"Huh?" A question mark was practically dancing over his head.

"You know, Yolei? Does that ring anything?" 

If only it wasn't dark, Izzy would have stood out, looking like a very ripe tomato. TK could only make out a slight pink on his cheeks.

"You're blushing!" he teased the genius. "Why don't you tell Yolei?" 

Izzy kept his head low. "I—I don't know if I should."

TK laughed, slapping the redhead on the back. "Of course, you should." 

"Hey!" Izzy complained. "I'm going to wait until I know… if… we're okay. If she's… you know, if she likes me, too."

"She does" was the simple answer.

Izzy looked surprised for a moment, then it turned to a shy, happy smile. "Really?"

TK nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh."

"Do you think I should tell her?"

Some more of the same nod. 

He stood up from his seat and brushed himself from whatever it was that was on his shirt. Actually, he's more like straightening it. He started to walk over the other side of the floor. Simultaneously with Tai, who Davis has taken charge of, things were going a bit… rough.

"Oh yeah?" Tai pushed Davis.

"Yeah!" Davis pushed Tai back.

"Well, you don't want to be rough about it, you know!" 

"I wasn't!" Davis defended. "You started pushing _me_, remember?" 

"You didn't have to _push me back_!"

Before things could get worse, Sora, who had been watching from the other end of the table, broke into it. 

"Stop it, you guys!" she said, breaking up the two. Both of them looked at her, surprised. Tai slightly blushed. 

"You've been watching us, Sora?"

"Since you started pushing each other," she answered calmly, then turned stern. "Now what are you fighting about?" 

Both boys looked for an excuse fast. 

"You see, uh, Tai, was, uh…"

"Davis, um, borrowed my soccer ball, and um…"

Sora looked unimpressed. "Just as I thought." She stood back on her heel. "Now, you guys better behave or the bouncer will come and kick us out." It sounded like a mother reprimanding her sons. She turned to walk away, then looked back again. "And I'm not joking." This time she went. 

The soccer players just stood in silence, but not in complete silence. There was music all around—loud music for dancing and fooling around. (Now, don't get any ideas. I meant just goofing off.) Tai and Davis sighed at the same time. 

"You know, you should really tell her," Davis said.

"But what if she turns me down?" Tai sounded like a boy pleading for praise.

Davis' face exaggerated into a frustrated cartoon. "Aw, man! Remember what you said in the park that day? This is your chance!!!" 

Tai looked doubtful. "I don't know… hey!" Davis shook him with strength they never knew he possessed. 

"TAI!!! WAKE UP!!! This is your chance!!!!!!" 

And, as if on cue, the fast music turned into a slow dance. Tai searched for Sora, finding her on the other end of the long table set for them. 

"Go get her," Davis pushed him. Tai was forced to walk a bit fast towards Sora's direction. The said lady was surprised to see Tai. She looked away, trying to hide that hopeful, embarrassed, and happy smile forming on her lips.

__

Is he going to ask me to dance? Oh, no, I'm not ready. Wait! What am I talking about? I'm totally ready! I hope he asks me. I don't think there's anyone behind me. Please, let him ask me. Please—

"Excuse me, miss?" 

__

Wait!!! That's not Tai!!! Sora looked to see a complete stranger—but not bad-looking for one—standing in front of her. 

"Can I have this dance?" He asked so gentleman-ly that Sora couldn't refuse. She nodded her 'yes' and stood up to go with him. She looked at Tai, who had stopped already and was following Sora with his eyes looking so sad. She wanted to run to him and tell him it's just a dance and that there will be others, but the guy had already put his hands on her waist. She had nothing else to do but put hers on his shoulders.

"Curse him!" No, it wasn't Tai. He looked back to see T.K. looking evilly at the guy who had just asked Sora to dance. 

"Something wrong, T.K.?" Tai asked, smirking.

The blond shook his head and walked away. T.K. ended up in a gathering with the rest of the younger Digidestined, with the exception of Yolei, who was fretting and worrying her lavender head off with Mimi, who was trying to comfort her. 

"Well, that one didn't quite work out," he announced.

"We all know, T.P.," Davis said with a bit of sarcasm. He was more down than anyone else. Tai was sort of his charge, and it obviously failed. Meanwhile, Cody was just silent, his now cherubic features glowing ever so slightly. 

"What are you at, Cody?" T.K. asked. "You look like a light bulb went off in you."

"What time is it?" Cody asked back.

"Nine forty-five," Kari answered. "Matt's band is due to play in a few minutes. Are you thinking…?"

The little cherub nodded. Kari only smiled. "I'll wait for Sora to finish with him. I'll talk to her."

Kari went to the edge of the dance floor. Although she and Sora couldn't see each other very well, she was near enough to sign that she wanted to talk to her. Sora's face turned into a negative one, seeming to say "I can't." She pointed her finger to him, from behind and signed the number one. He wants one more dance. 

Kari resigned, sighed and walked back to Cody and the others. "He wants one more dance," she reported.

Cody nodded. "T.K., Davis, you take care of Yolei and Izzy."

"What about Joe?" T.K. asked. "Don't you think he needs a bit of confidence?"

Davis patted the blond on the back. "My friend, when there's a triangle, you don't interfere. Love will take its rightly course." Then he walked away. 

Kari, Cody and T.K. looked dumbfounded. "I heard right, right?" Kari asked.

Both boys nodded. Guess Davis' knows a bit more than they do.

~ * ~

Author's Note (again): I swear, the next one is long & uncut conclusion. So hold on!!! 


	8. Part VIII: I Got the Girl!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wish I do, though… *sniff* *sniff* 

Author's Note: The song is mine, mine, mine!!! Don't you dare steal it!!! I know it's weird for my gender, but I had to make it… I think it's a cool song, though. I sure would like to hear someone sing it to me. ^_^ I know, I excluded Willis fully on the last chapter, but he wasn't supposed to be there yet. This is his time to shine, so here it is.

***

****

The Doctor, the Model, and the Rock Star

Part VIII: I Got The Girl!!!

"Do you know what's wrong with you, Izzy?"

The redhead turned to the questioner. "Joe?"

Being a bit sarcastic, Joe answered, "Do I look like Tai?"

His eyes went a bit wide in confusion. "Pardon me?" 

Joe sighed. "Izzy, you've been watching her _all night_. Don't you think it's about time that you go up to her and ask her to dance?"

Izzy only looked down, dismayed for whatever reason may be. "She's got her eye on someone else."

"Really?" The doctor looked around, eyeing the crowd quickly for any possible competitors for Yolei's heart. He found Yolei, who was talking to Mimi. "She seems to be fretting right now. I'm pretty sure it's about you."

The genius looked only a bit annoyed. "Stop it, Joe. You're just saying that. It's not helping." 

Joining the two-man huddle was Davis, who was pretty much restless and spitting mad because of what happened with Tai, and whoever was that guy who has had three dances with Sora already. Joe greeted him with a smile, trying to ease him up.

"What's up, Davis?"

Before an answer, the second goggleboy gave an angry huff. "It's Tai, and that guy, and Sora."

"What about Tai?" Izzy asked.

Davis took a look at Tai, who was now with Ken and Willis. A bit of ease showed in his face, and he almost let a smile by—Ken was actually mingling in—but no such thing right now. Tai was pouring his frustration at the two, who were just listening. Another frustrated sigh.

"He won't butt in with the guy and Sora. It's like he's too weak and—"

"Joe! Izzy! Davis!"

They looked back, and saw that it was Kari, looking a bit frazzled. 

"Come on!" 

Before the three could say anything, she dragged them, managing it somehow—I don't know—to the edge of the dance floor. He pointed to Sora's direction. 

"He won't let her go. I think he's had too many drinks."

Looking at Sora, they could tell that she was uncomfortable with her situation. He was _definitely_ crowding her. 

"Well, what do you expect us to do?" Joe asked. He was turning into the Joe they knew—the one who always panicked at the tiniest sound his ear could detect.

Kari couldn't believe him. 

"Joe!" she exclaimed through the loud music. "Do something! You look as old as him!"

__

Trapped, he thought. He had to do something. Being the oldest, he _had_ to do something. So he straightened up, signalled for Izzy and Davis to follow, and walked over to the unplanned couple. Sora watched them approach gratefully. He only smiled at her and he tapped the guy on the shoulder. 

"Excuse me?" he asked a bit uncertainly. The guy turned his head to him, looked at him, decided he was nothing, and turned back to Sora, hugging her a bit possessively this time.

Meanwhile, with Tai…

"Look!" exclaimed Tai, watching. "She doesn't even care!"

"I don't think that's the way it's supposed to work," Willis whispered to Ken.

Ken nodded. "So I heard."

Joe wouldn't take this! He _demands_ him to _get off_ of Sora so Tai could tell her honestly how he feels! He better listen! Taking up a bit more courage, he grabbed the guy's shoulder and made him turn around. 

"I don't think you understand," Joe started. Before he could say anything more, the guy planted a fist on one of Joe's cheeks. 

"Back off, loser," the guy said. He was about to turn to Sora again, but Izzy wouldn't stand for it. He just punched his friend! 

"You shouldn't have done that!" Izzy exclaimed. Unimaginably, _he_ punched the guy in the face, and it went right back to him. Joe wouldn't take this one, either, so before anything else, he punched the guy. It might not be a fair fight, a two against one, but it was the best he could do. The guy, drunk or stoned—hey, we'll never know—was infuriated at what our geeky hero just did, so he tried to give him one again, but faster-than-Superman-none-other-than-soccer-Tai came to the rescue, taking the love intruder's fist and burying his own into the other's face.

"Tai!" Sora exclaimed. At the sound of her voice, Tai turned to her to smile. He managed to, but he didn't have the chance to complete it because rock flew to his face. 

Now, really, no one cared in the club because they knew that after a couple of punches everyone would back off, but this one was for real. Everyone started gathering around, like it was a bit of a marvel to look at.

Willis, who was at one side, shouted, "Go get him, Tai! For Sora!" He added, punching his fist in the air.

Eyes, widening, Sora could only say, "For me?" Mimi and Yolei rushed up to her side, squeezing between people. 

"Sora, what's going on?" Yolei asked.

"Tai…" She couldn't complete it. A detailed story, it was, and she couldn't tell it while there was a fight going on.

Cody and TK rushed to the scene. They were conversing about steps to take to push Yolei and Izzy over the edge when they figured everyone going to the dance floor. Wanting to see what the commotion was, here they are. They sided up with Willis, Davis and Ken. The first two were shouting encouragement and insults.

"Davis, what's going on?" Cody asked. 

"Tai and that guy are fighting!" Davis answered in between insults.

"We can see that," TK answered. "How did it happen?"

No answer came, but other bigger guys did. They headed straight for our four soon-to-be-heroes, ignoring Cody. They were obviously the stoned/drunk guy's friends, and they were there to help. A punch at Davis started it all, and all hell for the Digidestined broke loose. 

Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Kari and Cody could only look at them. After the fat dude punched Davis, Willis punched the attacker, and another punched Willis. Just like that, the ramble started. Being the older, more sensible ones, Izzy and Joe tried to break it up, but they only got themselves in. Even Ken, who was not known to get into these kind of fistfights, had to join in!

A punch here, a kick there, some pulling of ears and hairs—everything was all wrong! 

__

No, no!!! Cody thought. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Tai was supposed to tell Sora during a slow dance, forget about the roses _he_ "sent" to _her_ and the e-mail _she_ "sent" to _him_, and get on with the coupling. All that Izzy was supposed to do was start talking to Yolei and melt her to her knees with the words "I like you more than a friend" and that would have been it!!! But _nooo_, they had to get into a fight! 

Back to the ramble floor, it seems that our heroes are getting creamed Big Time. Tai's nose was bleeding; Davis had a pretty bad mark on his cheek; Ken's lips had split and dripping in blood; Willis was gaily punching others even though he had a bruise on his head; T.K.'s clothes' sleeves were ripped; Joe's glasses were broken; and Izzy seems to have swollen cheek. It was a big disaster for their first time at a club. 

Five huge, muscled bouncers arrived at the scene, breaking everything up. Finding the guy that wouldn't let Sora go, they knew who was guilty of starting it all. 

"Your ban's not done till two days from now," one bouncer said, the same guy who was at the door. He grabbed the dude at his shirt. "You're banned from here forever." Saying that, the other bouncers and him walked out with eight drunk SOB's. 

The female population of the present Digidestineds rushed to the guys and sat them down. Before they could ask any questions, Matt came running to them. 

"Are you guys okay?" he asked. "One of the guys told me what was going on. I tried to come here as soon as I can but the manager said that I should stay backstage before I performed." A pause. "Are you okay?"

Some small nods were given by sullen faces, all beet red and a few with clotted blood. The girls only looked at Matt and he at them. The looks didn't mean anything, but it was enough to say, "This shouldn't have happened." 

The drummer of Matt's band came to him, saying, "Hey, we're due in a few minutes!" Matt nodded. He turned to the others and said, "Well, I've got to go, guys. I'll see you afterwards." With that, he ran away.

Because of a woman's compassion, Sora took on Tai, Mimi on Joe, Yolei on Izzy (even though she was hesitant at first), and Kari on the rest, although, really, it was a meeting.

"That was bad," Davis commented. "There wasn't supposed to be a fight."

"And I wasn't supposed to get in one, either," T.K. said. 

Willis only smiled. "It was one heck of a good one, though."

Ken shook his head. "I don't think my mom will say the same thing."

Cody looked at them. He sighed deeply and looked down. "It was all wrong." 

Kari heard him, and she nodded in agreement. "We shouldn't have pushed them to it or this wouldn't have happened."

"It's all my fault," Cody said. He was taking full blame for it, although it was unaccounted for.

"Don't blame yourself, Cody," Willis said. "I'm sure they'll realize their feelings after that one." He meant the ramble. 

"They had better," said a bitter T.K. "After what we just went through, they _should_."

Kari laughed. After the confusion and stress, it was the only thing she could do. "It's all right, T.K.," she said. "I think they are." She looked behind her to the three huddled forms. The others followed. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but they knew.

"Are you all right, Izzy?" Yolei asked, concerned. She wanted to brush hair away from his face, but she didn't dare. She wouldn't step over the line.

Izzy nodded. "I think I have a bruise on the back of my head, though." He felt it with his fingers, finding a little bump. "Yeah, I do."

"Do you want something to drink?" Yolei offered. She was going to be as hospitable as possible. 

Izzy was thirsty, and he felt it only when she asked. "Yes, but I'll get one for myself." He started to stand up, but Yolei stopped him. 

"Just sit," she said, pushing him gently down. "_I'll_ get it." She went away for a full two minutes. It was enough time for Izzy to practice his line. He ran the whole thing through his head, and how it was supposed to go. She returned with a smile. 

He smiled gratefully at her and took the drink. He expected it to be some sort of acidic drink so he was surprised to find a mix of orange and mango juice. He looked at her questioningly. She answered; "I know… it kinda stuck when we went to the mall…" She was shy about it, and looked away. 

Izzy took a drink and set the juice down. He cleared his throat. "Yolei, I…" He trailed off. How was he supposed to say it again???

"Yeah?" This time when she looked, there was a certain shine in her eyes, much like the one Izzy had in part 2. She was hoping so hard that it would be that he likes her, and then she would say she likes him, and then…

Izzy said it fast, almost awkwardly. "Yolei, I like you, and have liked you ever since when, and I was kinda hoping that you'd go out with me. I know I'm not the best guy around, and that you like Ken, too, but my true self is the best I could offer, and I'm hoping that would be enough."

Yolei smiled. It was that blissful kind. She smiled sweetly at him, and he was happy that she did. Heck, he was thrilled that she did! So does that mean…?

Yolei kissed him on the cheek. "This is where we'll start," she whispered. 

"As long as we're starting," he whispered back.

"Tai, are you sure you're okay?" Sora asked. "Your cheeks are swollen!" She was wiping him with a cloth of cold water. 

Tai nodded, making sure not to wince. "I'm okay," he answered.

"No, you're not," Sora said. 

"I am," he insisted, avoiding to wince again. 

That wasn't true, and Sora knew it. Why does Tai have to be the macho kind of guy? Getting mad, she stood up and hit him on ever so lightly the shoulder. He did wince, and even grimaced a bit. 

"Taichi Kamiya, why do you have to lie? You know you're hurt, and even _I_ know you're hurt! Why don't you just admit it!?"

Tai was taken aback by this sudden outrage. Wow… she looks cute when mad, he thought, but that's not the point. He brought himself back to the outer world and answered her, avoiding the subject as much as he can. She started picking apart his macho cover, saying that he was lying more than ever, yadda, yadda, yadda, and even started to hit him at the places she knew were hurting. He was sure it was a big mess out there. How did she figure that out?

"I'm okay because you're here!" Tai admitted. The hitting stopped instantly. 

"What did you say?"

He thought about his answer for a moment. "That didn't come out right," he answered sheepishly.

"Sora, I hope you're not mad," he said.

"You're right I am!" she pretended to be mad. Secretly she was hoping he'd say it again. But that was a fat chance, and that's being sarcastic.

Tai smiled that smile that always melted her. "I know you're not mad." He thought she was going to give and smile, too, but she still was mad. 

"Tai, you're being such a jerk acting like that!" she told him. A few people looked in their direction, and he smiled, apologizing for nothing because it was already loud.

"Why do you always have to pretend, Tai?" she asked rhetorically. He wasn't supposed to answer but he did, turning it into a fight—again. 

"Me? I never pretend!" - "You always pretend! Your macho cover doesn't impress me or anybody!" - "I'm not trying to impress anybody!" - "Then why all this hero stunt! You think I don't know what's going on?!" (I know, she's being a bit hysterical) - "Nothing's going on!" - "Oh, why don't you just admit it?!" - "Admit what? That I like you?!"

"You do?"

This time her face was as calm as an angel: her cheeks were red with her past fury, and her eyes were twinkling, with tears or what. To Tai this was the most beautiful memory of her that he could keep. It may be dark, but in the eyes of someone whose first love is right in front of him, the dark was no problem.

Before he said anything, he sat her down. "Sora, for a long, long time already," he exhaled, "I like you. And I've been praying and doing everything I can to have like me too. I went to a wishing well yesterday just so today would work out great."

She was silent for a long time. It felt like eternity to Tai that he burst out saying, "Say something."

She smiled. "It must've worked the first time."

Unexpectedly Tai grinned. "Hey, guys!" he shouted over to the new Digidestined. They've been watching, so the two heard a chorus of unturned heads answer, "What?!"

"Sora's my girl!!!" was the triumphant cry. It was followed by cheering from the other group.

"Says who?!" Sora exclaimed. 

Tai grinned some more. Pulling Sora to her feet, he put her arms around her and whispered, "Says me," and he kissed her. 

Meanwhile with Joe and Mimi…

As usual, the model was very caring and sincere. Just like Sora, she was wiping off blood marks on Joe's face, which he got from someone's ring. 

"I don't understand how trying to stop it had you included. I never thought that you'd get into a fight," she commented.

"You've forgotten the Digital World already?" 

She only smiled in answer. "Does it hurt?" she asked when she damped his face with a towel with cold water. Joe shook his head and she continued, concentrating on her task at hand. Joe was looking at her, just small glimpses so that it won't be too obvious. In the dark, it wasn't very easy to see, so a glimpse was more than a glimpse. More like a stare for thirty seconds, look away for ten. Thirty seconds, then ten. She finally saw him and stopped her little treatment instantly. 

"Is there something on my face?" she asked. She touched her skin lightly, wanting to wipe whatever it was. 

Joe just smiled and shook his head. "You look really pretty, actually," he answered.

Mimi felt her cheeks flush. She's heard the phrase "You look beautiful," but "you look really pretty" sincerely had more effect. 

"Thank you," she said meekly. She started to wipe his face again, but Joe stopped her hand midway. She was surprised, but only lightly. She looked at him questioningly.

"Mimi, I…"

"Hey, guys, this is McK The DJ! How's it going??!!"

Practically everyone in the crowd shouted in answer. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. I said, HOW'S IT GOING??!!"

An even louder answer rose, it even felt like there was a big gust of wind in the club. (_Ewww…_)

"Yeah, I figured that," the DJ answered with a smirk—you can tell from his voice. "Well, now, you _all know_ that _I know_ the reason you came here… ain't I right?" 

Another gust of wind.

"So… shall I keep you waiting?"

The girls whined loudly, and that includes Mimi. Joe just looked at her, a bit surprised. He should have known. And right when he was about to start the confession!

"Of course not, girls. I'm sweet. You love me, don't ya?" the DJ teased.

"We love you, McK!!!" they all chorused.

"So I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer. What you've come here for—of course, other than me—Teenage Wolves!!!"

Bright lights went on the stage to reveal Matt and his band already there. The girls cheered and Matt's following whooped out. 

"All hail Matt!" the Digidestined shouted through the noise. And as if it was something to be answered to, all the girls shrieked. 

"How're you all doing tonight?" Matt spoke into the microphone. 

Another gust of wind.

"I didn't hear you!!!"

An even bigger gust, biggest as it could possibly get. 

"All right," he said smiling. At that, a strum of the base guitar was followed by a catchy beat on the drums, followed by a drowned out electric guitar. The keyboards followed, filling out the empty spaces. This was the intro, one of their newest songs. 

For fifty minutes, they were singing nonstop, jumping up and down on stage, and filling the club with the loud bass. The Digidestined were going along with the crowd, acting like fans even when Matt dedicated two songs to them, for the inspiration made in the Digital World. The DW wasn't mentioned, though, but whoever was in the info, they knew what it was about.

Joe acted like he was really having fun, hard as it was. His head was pounding, and he was getting a headache already. He was almost deaf from the constant screams and the bass, and he knew his ears were going to ring afterwards. Even the others were smiling at him, seeming to say, "All right, Joe! You're actually having fun!"

But deep inside, Joe was broken to pieces. Whatever it was that was holding him outside, it was darn strong. Maybe it was the sight of Mimi. He didn't want her to see him broken and crying of something as silly as a disrupted confession. He has to be strong. Girls like that. Man, of all the times… Maybe it wasn't meant to be, he thought. The signs were all there—Matt being better, the interruption, them spending more time together, both being really popular, being so… what's the word? Oh, heck, it doesn't matter. All that he knew was that it wasn't meant to be, and that he might as well enjoy the few moments he'll have of having her close. 

In the midst of these thoughts, Matt's voice came and introduced the next song. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Now, this next song's dedicated to a very special someone that I've known for quite a long time. She's really special—"

"Marry me, Matt!!!" (That was June over a megaphone thing.)

"—and I just want her to know what a dream this all is. And that I think I'll only come back to reality when we part. Good times or the worst, it's never going to come close to being a nightmare."

And then the acoustic guitar started. 

__

Oh, man, thought Tai. _Not good. Definitely not good._

"Joe…" Sora could only whisper. Poor Joe.

__

Hey, girl, you know this isn't a dream

I like you, but it isn't easy to say 

The same train of though ran through the rest of the Digidestineds, except for Mimi (and Willis and Ken). She still had no clue. A kind of quiet came over the group that Willis and Mimi didn't notice. TK only wanted to watch. Ken noticed it fast, being the observer of this new group he was hanging out with. He picked up the reason why when all eyes rested on Joe. Joe, however, felt the eyes on him. He ignored it and smiled anyway. 

__

And you know, everything's not what it seems

Like when I thought that you were coming 

My way

"Go, Matt!" he cheered as the drums started, trying to swallow back his heart. _Be still, my heart and guts. I feel kinda nauseous now._ Romantically speaking, his heart was pounding hard against his chest that he wouldn't be surprised if it drowns out the crowd and sound system. He felt as if there was a lump in his throat, his heart trying hard to get out and present itself to Mimi. 

__

Maybe when I see you on the streets tomorrow

Maybe then I'll be strong enough to admit how I feel

Every time I see you my heart twists in sorrow

But when you smile at me my heart just starts to heal

If only she knew, Joe thought, gazing sadly at her. I really like you, Mimi. I really, really like you. 

And as if a rift of wind caught it, the words were sent to Mimi's ears. She picked it up clearly. She turned around to Joe, who was still looking at her. 

"What did you say?" she asked him. 

"I really like you, Mimi. I really, really like you," he whispered in answer. Then "reality" knocked him on the head and he instantly felt ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, Mimi, I didn't meant to say it."

__

You know you're not like any other

You're more than just an ordinary

"You don't like me then?" she asked softly. 

__

Girl, when you start playing with a lock of your heart

I can't help thinking just how much I'm lucky

To be close to you

"I do!" Joe blurted out. "But Matt's got you already. I'm sorry for ruining it…"

Maybe when I see you on the streets tomorrow

Maybe then I'll be strong enough to admit how I feel

"No, you're not," she touched his lips. And with one move, she kissed him. 

__

Every time I see you my heart twists in sorrow…

The singing stopped and the crowd became quiet—literally. The spotlight sought out the girl the song was dedicated to and it found her kissing someone else. Matt stood there, awe-struck. It was too much to ask for, her love and affection. He knew it wasn't meant to be. He took his guitar strap off his shoulders and walked away. The spotlight didn't bother to follow him. 

After the mini concert, the Digidestined went to the dressing rooms to try and comfort Matt. Everyone was happy for Joe and Mimi, who decided to stay outside, but they were also down and sad for Matt. How do you comfort him now?

"We're really sorry for that thing, man," Tai started. 

"It's okay," Matt said. Everyone thought he wasn't going to talk, but now that he did, it was better! 

"Okay?" Davis repeated. "How?"

"Our manager said I should get a girlfriend, famous and all, to project the image of the band," he answered looking down. Then he looked at them. "Bad idea." 

"You were using Mimi??!!" the girls exclaimed at him. 

Matt instantly backed off, the others trying to protect him. 

"No, I wasn't," he answered. "ItriedtoaskhertobemygirlbutitwastoolateIwasn'ttoosureanywaygeezcalmdown," he explained as fast as he could. Yup, he succeeded. The words ran into one another. The girls' eyes only narrowed to slits. 

"Excuse me," a tiny voice asked. 

Everyone looked the speaker's direction and found a pretty face. She was biting her lips, not sure whether to go on or not. 

"Yeah?" Matt asked from behind the others. 

"Matt?" she called out. 

Like Moses with the Red Sea (or was it another one?) the boys' bodies parted. And Matt saw a petite girl, blond hair and cherry lips and pink cheeks. She looked uncomfortable in her clothes, a bootleg and a tight fitting top. 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I have your autograph, please?" she asked, batting her eyelashes the way only French girls could. And they thought she was French because her accent said so. 

"Sure," Matt said, walking over to her. "What's your name?"

"Catherine," she said with a full French accent. 

Matt nodded and wrote on the notebook pad that she handed him. After he signed it, he handed it back to her. She looked at it and her eyes widened. "Do you mean this?" she asked him. His "autograph" said, 'Hey, Catherine, Would you like to go out tomorrow night? Matt Ishida'

"Yeah. So do you want to?" Matt answered. 

"Tomorrow night," she answered him. "Eight."

Matt nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow night, then."

"Bye," she waved to him shyly. As soon as she was out of sight, the others' eyes went wide. 

"You didn't do what you just did!" Yolei said.

"Sure did," Tai answered for him. He turned to Matt and whacked him on the back. "You da man, Matt! Way to go!"

"So, no hard feelings with Joe?" Izzy wanted to make sure.

"None at all," Matt answered. "I was being forced to do it."

"MAAATTTTT!!!!!!!!" 

"RUUUNNNN!!!" Joe came in, holding Mimi's hand. 

Now, ya don't need to know what happened. Without asking or looking, they all ran to the same direction—Exit Doors. 

***

Hm… I hope you liked it! Matt didn't so much as suffer from his "lost" of Mimi because as he explained, he was forced to do it as a publicity stunt. I don't think Mimi or anyone should be used that way, so that was the ending! Big BIG "Thank you!" to Ismini for helping me with the endings. I thought I could think of another way out, but I was limited to only a few choices, which she showed me. At least Matt got a girl, huh? He's probably going to be happier with her, anyway. Well, Ciao!


End file.
